Porque yo si lo quiero
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque Astoria quiere a Draco por encima de todas las cosas, sin importar que él no la quiere. Y descubrirá que no es la única que ama a alguien en la mansión Malfoy, aun cuando no se es correspondido.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Un escrito que tenía en uno de mis cuadernos, de esos que les digo que escribo durante el transcurso hacia la universidad. **

**Aunque originalmente era un Lucius/Astoria, pero al final he decidido dejarlo así. Espero que les guste! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Porque yo si lo quiero<strong>

Era la segunda noche de Astoria en la mansión Malfoy, su segunda noche como la esposa de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo ella no se sentía así. Draco apenas y la había saludado el día siguiente a la boda. Ni siquiera habían tenido una noche de bodas, ni se habían dado un beso más de aquel frente al ministro y tampoco había compartido el lecho. La misma noche, después del matrimonio, Draco había preferido dormir en un cómodo y amplio sofá de su habitación, por lo menos había intentado disimular. Pero como esa noche Astoria no quería que su esposo volviera a dormir fuera de la cama que a le pertenecía a él, decidió salir a dar un paseo por la mansión, mientras él se bañaba. A lo mejor, si no se encontraba con Astoria en la cama, Draco decidiría dormir como Merlín manda en su cama. Aunque algo le decía a la castaña que su marido, por muy desdeñoso que fuera, no dejaría que ella durmiera en el sofá, aunque no quisiera dormir con ella.

Astoria suspiró y siguió su camino sin rumbo por aquella mansión que ahora era su nuevo hogar. Recorrió los pasillos pensando en qué hacer para que Draco la aceptara un poco más; porque ella si lo quería. No le importaba pasar la noche en vela, si era necesario, con tal de que Draco durmiera decentemente y en paz. Tampoco le importaba aparentar felicidad, mentirles a sus padres y sus suegros sobre su relación con Draco, finalmente llevaba dos años haciéndolo.

Sabía que él no la quería, que solo la miraba como a una amiga y si habían aceptado aquel compromiso es porque sus padres habían pasado día y noche acosándolo para que tomara cabeza, para que comenzara a limpiar el apellido de la familia. Y entre las opciones a escoger como esposa estaban o ella o Pansy, y evidentemente el rubio optó por lo más sensato a su salud mental. Si bien ambas chicas amaban al antiguo príncipe de Slytherin, Parkinson tenía un amor un tanto acosador y obsesivo, seguramente ella se hubiera acostado en el sofá, sobre Draco, para pasar la noche con él, aún cuando él no quisiera. Astoria, por el contrario, era alguien que amaba a Draco, pero por sobre todo solo quería lo mejor para él, aunque eso significara no ser feliz.

Sonaba absurdo, ¿no?. Incluso sonaba cruel y tonto, pensar que alguien aceptaba por voluntad propia ser infeliz y llevar a cuestas una mentira que seguramente terminaría mal. Porque dudaba realmente que Draco fuera a quererla realmente algún día, pero ella si lo quería.

Ella lo quería desde que lo vio aquella vez en King Cross, cuando lo vio abordando el expreso de Hogwarts en 1992. Su rubio cabello lacio peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás, su pálida piel que contrastaba con el uniforme negro del colegio, su burlona y arrogante sonrisa blanca, su respingona nariz perfecta... y sobre todo, sus brillantes y fríos ojos grises, le robaron el aliento.

Desde que tenía diez años él se había vuelto su motivo para ir a Hogwarts, para ser bella, educada y talentosa. Podía pasar días y días aprendiendo cosas que para otras chicas de su edad hubieran sido un desperdicio de tiempo, como aprender a la diferencia entre vinos y la forma correcta de tomar el té. Y es que su mayor sueño siempre había sido volverse la señora Malfoy; no por nada había pasado todos esos años admirándolo y defendiéndolo de los malos comentarios de los demás. Y aunque su sueño se había vuelto realidad, honestamente, no era como lo imaginaba.

Astoria suspiró con resignación y se frotó el rostro para quitarse el sueño un poco. Caminó un poco más hasta llegar a la biblioteca privada de la mansión. Ya había estada ahí antes, aunque por alguna razón las cosas se sentían diferentes ahora que era la esposa de Draco, o por lo menos un pedazo de pergamino dorado decía eso. Se adentró en la biblioteca, pensando que podía pasar la noche leyendo, pero con sorpresa se topó con alguien que no esperaba.

—Buenas noches, Astoria – la voz del hombre resonó en el lugar, que apenas estaba iluminado por unas velas.

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy – respondió algo acongojada, no había reparado en toparse con alguno de sus suegros al salir en pijama del cuarto.

Lucius golpeó el suelo con ese bastón con empuñadura de serpiente que nunca soltaba y las arañas que colgaban del techo se encendieron, un tenue rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven bruja. Astoria se sentía algo intimidada ante la presencia de su suegro y las luces parecían dejarla en descubierto ante él, literalmente hablando, la luz revelaba la carencia de rompa de la chica.

—Ven aquí – pidió el hombro rubio, entornando sus ojos grises. Mucho más fríos y fieros que los de su esposo, pensó Astoria. La joven se acercó y se sentó en el espacio que su suegro le hacía en el sofá. Debía admitir que se sentía incomoda, nunca había sido muy cercana a su padre y la cercanía de cualquier hombre le era incomoda, no podía verlo de manera "paternal" porque no sabía lo que eso era, solo podía sentirlo de manera acosadora.

Quizás era demasiada soberbia, pero siempre apostaba a que los hombres que se acercaban a ella era de manera pretenciosa y en busca de "algo más".

—¿Sucede algo? - preguntó con algo de brusquedad cuando su suegro la miró fijamente.

—Nada – contestó, sonriendo de medio lado. —¿Qué tal tu noche? - Astoria hizo una mueca. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Pretencioso y descarado! Ni porque era su suegro parecía mostrar recato en su interés. ¿O quizás ella sobredimensionaba las cosas?

—De maravilla – sonrió de lado, intentando lucir feliz. —Simplemente salí a caminar porque no he podido conciliar el sueño, ya sabe, no es fácil acostumbrarse a una nueva cama – explicó, como justificándose aunque no se lo pidieran.

—Mientes, esa no es la verdad - dijo con suavidad, arrastrando las palabras como lo hacía Draco, pero él lo hacía de manera más pronunciada, de forma natural, mientras que Draco en ocasiones parecía olvidar la arrogancia y hablaba normal.

—No sé de que habla – respondió, mostrando de nuevo algo de sumisión e incomodidad, con sus ojos verdes clavados en el suelo.

—Conozco las mentiras de ese tipo, Astoria. ¿No poder conciliar el sueño o en realidad no querer estar con tu esposo? - la chica frunció el entrecejo ante la acusación, su suegro no sabía y no entendía más.

—Claro que quiero estar con él – se defendió la chica, poniéndose de pie al instante y cruzándose de brazos con molestia. Lucius sonrió de lado, con arrogancia, como retándole a que entonces le explicara que hacía ahí fuera de la cama. Obviamente no se tragaría el cuento de la falta de sueño. —Él es quien no quiere pasar la noche conmigo – susurró con algo de vergüenza. Levantó la vista y observó como su suegro soltaba una risa de evidentemente burla.

—No lo puedo creer, Draco debe de estar ciego o mejor dicho ha heredado mucho de su madre – comentó al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Aquello hizo enfurecer a la joven bruja.

—Draco no está ciego – refunfuñó la castaña, golpeando el suelo con el pie. —Usted sabe mejor que nadie que Draco no estaba preparado para el matrimonio – le defendió. —Ustedes lo acosaron día y noche para que se casara, aún cuando él no quería.

Lucius la miró, por unos instantes mostró sorpresa ante la reacción de su nuera.

—Si es así, ¿por qué aceptaste casarte con un hombre que no te quiere? - preguntó el hombre, había cierto tono jocoso en sus palabras.

La castaña palideció por unos instantes y luego resopló con molestia. ¿Que había hecho ella para tener un suegro como él?

—Porque yo si lo quiero a él – puntualizó y se dio la vuelta, haciendo revolotear su enmarañado cabello. Lucius sonrió y rió por lo bajo ante la actitud déspota de su nuera.

—El amor no siempre es suficiente – le dijo con voz seria antes de que saliera de la biblioteca. Astoria volteó a verlo, con su nariz de botón arrugada y sus finos labios torcidos en una mueca de desagrado. —Anda, quedate aquí – ofreció, poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en el basto, no cojeaba, de hecho estaba en muy estado físico, pero era un estatus y una costumbre traerlo consigo. —La biblioteca es toda tuya, ya encontraré donde más pasar mi insomnio – añadió ante la cara de la joven castaña.

—¿Pero usted...? - una vocesita en la cabeza de Astoria gritaba, intentando decirle algo, pero la chica estaba demasiado sumida en la realidad como para hacerle caso a esa vocesita.

—El sofá es cómodo por si pretendes dormir ahí – comentó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Astoria. Entonces la chica lo entendió y frunció el ceño.

—Su insomnio es igual al mío, ¿verdad? - balbuceó sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de entender.

—Yo también la amo a ella – susurró y pasó de largo, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su nuera.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? <strong>**Espero que les gustara. ¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^****


End file.
